A new life
by Pekenota14
Summary: Seeley is known by his protective instinct. He was nine when he decided to go live with his grandfather Hank, to save Jared and himself from their father. Then, he will meet a girl, neighbor of his grandfather and a big friendship between them will born.
1. Chapter 1

At his dark bedroom, Seeley jumped carefully of the bunk that he shared with his baby brother Jared who was sleeping like a log, and thank God, he thought. He heard screams from the outside of the room and he opened the door. He peered by a crack of the door and stood in silence watching that.

His mother was being dragged by hair over the living room's carpet, bleeding from the mouth and nose. His legs began to shake as he saw his mother being pushed against sideboard. He was breathing between silent sobs and he started crying. His tiny heart was crushed as he saw his mother lying on the floor and seeing his father stumbling, approaching to his room.

His right leg hurt and he remembered the bruise he has there. His back was hurting because he had hit against the dinner table trying to save his mother, last night. His father walks to their room and he jumped to his bed, covering himself with the bed sheet to the eyes and closing them. He opened the door and left seeing both were sleeping. The boy stood awake all night, clinging to the bed sheets, afraid.

-Dad won't be at the barber shop today, so don't bother him. I will be at the church helping Father John all day. Anything, come to me.

-Ok. – Jared said, through sleepy and rubbing eyes in bed while his brother was getting dressed.

-Father, good Lord and my God, I'll try to tell the true, do the right things, help the others and do my duties. I'll keep myself physically and psychologically away of the sin and temptations, I'll try hard, I swear! I know I'm no one before Thee than Your humble servant but I need to ask You something, something really important. Keep my father away from the alcohol and from my little brother Jared and my mother; he's only six-years.

It was like this that the little nine-years-old Seeley was praying on the church, every time he was called to acolyte. It was more than enough what his father was doing to him and his mother how much more doing it to his little brother.

-Come son, we need to be ready to the Lord's Supper.

The boy walked in big steps to the sacristy to wear the vesture.

-Something's wrong, son? You've been too quiet lately.

-Everything's fine, Father.

-Better that way. Well, go opening the Bible that the people are arriving.

- On behalf of the Father, the Son and Holy Spirit, Amen…

Seeley was oblivious of the real world, he wasn't even praying, lost on the last night's sad events. But, something awoke him up in panic and fear.

-Seeley, Seeley…

Jared entered running on the church, crying and sat on a bank with everyone staring at him. Seeley jumped off the altar and ran to him, pulled him close to him and hugged him.

-What happened?

Jared was sweating profusely, crying without stopping, breathless and sobbing.

-Shh, you can stop crying, big brother is here, shh… - He said rocking him lightly on his arms as the boy rested his head on his chest. – Calm down now. I'll give me vesture to someone, ok? – He said rising up.

-No! – He said twisting his arms around his big brother.

-I'll just give my vesture, ok? Come with me.

Jared clung to Seeley's leg while he was taking the vesture and giving it to someone that he was not even paying attention.

He ducked and picked his infant brother in arms. On the outside of the church, he putted his brother on the ground and he immediately grabbed his hand. Now more calmed down, Seeley decided to ask again Jared what happened.

-Can you tell me now what happened?

-It was dad.

Seeley stopped and made Jared stop too. He dropped his hand and cuddled up next to him.

-What did he done?

Jared pouted and cried again.

-It's ok Jared, its ok. Dad won't do anything else to you, but you need to tell me what he done to you.

Jared was still crying and he was nodding every time Seeley insisted.

-Do you trust on big brother, don't you?

Jared nodded, and told what happened:

-He hit me…

-How?

-With the buckle of the belt.

-Where? –Seeley said barely whispering.

Jared, once more shed tears.

-Where? Let me see it.

The little boy lifted his colorful stripped shirt. Seeley could see the hematomas on his chest and back.

-Dad won't hurt me anymore?

-No, never ever.

-You promise?

-I promise.

-How?

-I don't know, but he won't hurt.

-We could go live with gramps.

-He lives in D.C. We are at Pennsylvania, it's too far.

-You'll find a way so we can go live with gramps, you always find a way. But, I don't want to leave mom.

-But we will find a way so we can be happy, just the three of us.

Jared's ease was that he was just six and he forgot everything quickly. He started playing Seeley sneaker's laces loosened, by stepping over them.

-Where are we going Seeley?

-Home.

-No, no, you promised me-

-I know I know…I know Jared, but we need to go home.

Jared stopped in the middle of the street, screaming:

-I can't trust you-

-Jared, listens to me, we're going home, we pick some clothes and some money and we'll go to gramps' house, ok? Nothing's going happen, I promise.

-And dad?

-He's probably drunk lying on the couch. If we get in quietly, nothing will happen. – He said as they restarted walking.

-Seeley?

-Yes?

-Dad has done it before to you and mom hasn't he?

Seeley was hushed remembering the last night events flashing on his head until he gained some courage and answered:

-Yes, he done it before. Now remember, be quiet as possible.

As he said, his father was lying on the couch, watching TV with a whisky bottle near to him. They walked tiptoe to the bedroom where both started storing some clothes on the schoolbag.

-Keep packing, I'll be right back. – Seeley whispered.

-Seeley, you gonna leave me?

-No, keep storing. If dad appears you hide under the bed.

Seeley crossed the corridor and entered on his parents' bedroom. He saw his mother lying on the bed, trying to sleep. As soon as she felt the door opening slowly, she realized it wouldn't be her husband, so she stood quiet. The boy went to bed and took his mother hair from her face. He kissed her cheek and told her:

-I'm taking Jared to gramps' house. You don't need to worry about us anymore, you can run away too.

She got up from bed and opened one of the chest of drawers' drawers. She took a small wad of notes, all the money she had in her possession and gave it to them in hand to Seeley, closing his hand against the child's resistance to accept the money.

-Take good care of him, and of you too. – She said kissing his cheek.

-Mom, you gonna run away, won't you?

-I will sweetie – She said stroking his face. – I will. – She kissed him on the forehead. – Go help Jared now and be careful.

-Promise me.

-I promise sweetheart, I promise with all my strengths, now go.

Seeley walked again to his bedroom where Jared was trying to break Seeley's piggy bank.

-No, it will make noise. We'll break it outside.

He grabbed both schoolbags and leaded his brother to their mother.

-Go say goodbye to mom.

After a few minutes, both were leaving the house, running to the bus station.

New chapters will come soon and with better changes on the story.


	2. Chapter 2

They two boys were kind of lost. D.C isn't smaller as they thought and finding their grandfather's house was even more difficult. They called him and told him to go get them. After being with someone they trust, Seeley shared with his grandfather why they were there:

-It was dad.

-What? What did he done?

-He beat Jared yesterday with the buckle of the belt.

-What! Is your father crazy? What reason does he have to do that?

-The bottle of whisky justifies everything.

-After returning from the Vietnam your father wasn't the same, but from that to beat on my little grandson-

-And on mom…and on me.

Hank hasn't said a word after hearing that from his grandson. He just hugged him and apologized for never been present and attentive to any sign of the situation.

-I was wondered if we could stay with you…only for a while…while mom don't get a house for the three of us.

-Of course shrimp, of course you can.

-But, and mom?

-She's an adult, she will find a way to get out there, you'll see. But, right now, where's your brother?

-JARED! – Seeley shouted out.

-Over here! – He said on the top of the big tree of the backyard.

-Come down son, you'll fall.

-I'm fine here gramps, so as the rabbit who's eating the carrots!

-Ah, that little thing! – He said while ran to the small shed and brought a shotgun.

-No, gramps don't kill him. – Jared said.

-But he's eating everything.

-We'll keep him, can we?

-Oh, why not. I'll get him. – He putted the shotgun again on the shed and in minutes he was coming with the brownish rabbit.

-He's really fluffy! – Seeley said as Hank put the rabbit on his grandson arms.

-Hey, I want to see him too! – Jared grumbled from the top of the tree.

-Well come down and you'll see him. – Seeley challenged.

-I can't, it's too high.

-You climbed up and now you can't come down? – Seeley said holding his laugh at the scaring face that Jared was doing.

-Jump, I'll catch you. – Hank said under the grandson, stretching his arms.

Jared jumped and they both fell on the grass, laughing.

-Sorry about that gramps. – He said smirking.

-That's ok, just help me getting up. – He said stretching his hand that Jared rushed to pull.

-Here, hold the rabbit.

-What are going to call him?

-I don't know I let you choose the name.

-He's so small, let's call him Tiny.

-Hey Mr. Booth, how are you? – A teenager asked walking on the sidewalk.

-I'm good and you Russell?

-Fine.

-Your sister's good?

-She's actually a little sick. I think she got flu.

-Well, go that care of her.

-Actually I was going to play baseball with some of my friends on the wasteland. If you they want to come… - He said looking at Seeley and Jared. - We need some players.

-Do you want to go boys?

Jared immediately nodded negatively. Seeley was in doubt and finally accepted and they left.

-You're my cousin. – Russell stated.

-No I'm not!

-If we lose, my friends will kick your butt unless you're my cousin.

-Fist: I'm not your cousin; second: will not be by my fault if you guys lose; third: even if for my fault, I'm not afraid of your friends.

-You have the guts kid! How old are you?

-I'm nine and I'm proud of it.

-Ok, I'm not asking anything else.

-And, I'm not your cousin!

-That's up to you, I'm not insisting.

-Hey, Russell, tell us you got someone to play with us. – Said one of his friends, desperate.

-Yeah, I got my….friend Seeley.

-He's a kid! You know if we lose-

-You'll kick my butt, I know! – Seeley said proudly. – And, just to show you what I can do, I'm the first one beating, give me the bat. – He ordered.

They were all speechless with the boast of the nine year old kid and they gave him the bat. He positioned himself on the base and twirled the bat on his hand. He nodded with the head, saying he was ready. He hit the ball so strongly that the other team couldn't catch it.

At the end of the game, he was dusty, sweating, tired and happy. They won the game, and because of him. Russell friends bided farewell and went home. As always, Seeley sneaker's laces were loosened and he was crestfallen, looking at the laces.

-That was a good game, kid.

-Thanks, I guess.

-I hope to see you tomorrow on the game.

-I'll try to be there.

-Good, see you tomorrow, freshman.

-Hey, how was the game? – Hank asked.

-Great, we won. – He said without enthusiasm that Hank couldn't do anything unless understands.

Seeley sat at the window, looking outside. His eyes turned to the girl about his age on the backyard on the one of the houses in front. She was looking at something on the grass, and he couldn't take her eyes off her.

-Who's she? – He asked to his grandfather.

-Her name is Temperance. She's Russell's little sister.

-She's pretty. – He whispered to himself.

Someone appeared at the door and called her inside, probably was her mother.

-Seeley, dinner. - His grandfather shouted from the kitchen.

At the end of the dinner, he grabbed on apple pie's slice and sit on the porch steps. He was thinking of his mother, if she had got off the house, where she would be, if she was ok. His thoughts were cut when he saw the girl again. He approached to her and he felt afraid.

-Hi.

-Hi. – She said with her hoarse voice.

-I'm Seeley, I live there – He pointed. – With my grandfather and my brother.

-I'm Temperance and you're at my house. Why didn't I have seen you before?

He avoided the question, saying:

-I…I played baseball this afternoon…with your brother and his friends.

-He told us at dinner. He said you were amazing.

-Really? – He said confident.

-And also said you're a bit cocky.

He just coughed; it's true, he never has been so rude, cocky and cheeky in his life.

-When did you move?

-Today. I come from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania.

-And, your brother is he younger?

-Yes, he's six, but he's sleeping now.

-I didn't ask you to go get him.

-I know I just…don't know what…to say.

She smiled.

-What?

-You blink too much when you're jumble!

He laughed.

- Nobody ever noticed that.

At the same time, Seeley's grandfather and Temperance's mother opened the door. Temperance's mother called her inside, and Seeley's grandfather said his mother was on the phone, so he ran.

-See you tomorrow? – She screamed, not loud, because of her sore throat.

He looked back as he was running:

-Yes, see you tomorrow.

New chapters will come soon.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood the all morning outside, waiting to see her. But then he remembered: school. She went to school and she wasn't coming back as soon as he wanted. Jared was really tired because he was still sleeping and it was almost lunch time. So, he was alone.

He was feeding Tiny, while he was remembering his mother's speech. She was not going to leave home, they weren't going home.

-She says dad calmed down. She says she loves him, and she says she loves us too, but she chooses dad, for now. She says dad has a chance to be saved. – He was talking to the bunny. – Why? I defended her so many times from dad, I lied so much for her, and I gave her the chance to run away without need to concern about us. Why can't we be together, just the three of us? – He started crying. - Why? She made me promise that I would take care of Jared, to keep him a good boy.

-Seeley? What's going on? – Jared asked seeing his brother lying on the yard, crying.

-Mom chose dad. She will help him treating himself and then, maybe we can live with them.

-Why are you crying, then? That's good news, isn't it?

-No, I HATE DAD! I don't to live with him, NEVER EVER! He's mean, he's a drunken, he doesn't like us!

- Jackass! – Jared said kicking Seeley on the shin and leaving, again to the inside.

Seeley got so mad that he grabbed Jared's arm and threw him to the ground. He trapped him putting himself on his knees on top of Jared's chest and scream:

-Have you forgotten he beat you yesterday? - And he pressed his hematomas on the chest and probably was already hurting him on the back, also with hematomas. – That hasn't hurt!

-Get off me, - He begged. - You're hurting me!

-I won't get off you. You were just beaten once, I have been beaten and insulted more times than our ages together, and it hurts much more. If you had suffered what I suffered, you wouldn't be saying that you want to live with dad.

-Gramps! – Jared screams, breathless and crying. – Grandpa, help me!

Hank thought Jared climbed up the tree again and fell. When he saw what Seeley was doing to Jared, he immediately separated him from his brother, which was difficult. In the heat of the moment of seeing his grandson crying, Hank raised his hand and slap Seeley on the face, not too strongly, but strong enough to leave him with the red mark and a sudden heat, spreading on his face. Seeley looked at his grandfather.

-No, I'm sorry, Seeley, I'm so sorry.

-Even you, gramps, even you? – He got up and started running, not knowing where we were going.

-SEELEY? SEELEY, COME BACK! Come; let's go after your brother. – He said putting Jared on his foot.

-NO! – He held Hank. - HE HURT ME, HE'S BAD! WHY IS EVERYONE ONLY CARE ABOUT HIM?

Jared ran home, and Hank stood looking, not knowing who to help first. He decided to go home. Seeley needed some time alone, and he was older and responsible enough, he would come home. Jared was younger and if he could be ok with the smaller, he could have help to find Seeley in case he doesn't appeared. Besides, he couldn't leave a six-year-old boy alone at home.

Seeley ran so much that he felt his legs so hot, and he was feeling them wobbly and like he had a tingling running up and down them, making him scratching. He thought he have been running in circles, because the place seemed the same: a residential neighborhood. In front of him, he saw playground, deserted.

He sat at one of the swings, and just stood there for hours. Suddenly, someone pushed him on swing and he got up quickly, ready to argue once more one that day. He looked at the person who pushed him and smiled. Her blue skirt was made her blue eyes become more enhanced. He bowed and invited her to sit on the swing.

-I didn't expect you here. – He said finally.

-I notice in your panic reaction!

-It was not panic, I wasn't expecting. – He started to push her slowly on the swing and she hang on the thongs. – So, what you're doing here?

-I was coming back from school when I saw you here. What happened?

-What you mean? Nothing happened.

-You look sad, you're not saying nothing funny, and even your voice is a little shaky.

-Ok, you got me. I'll tell, but promise you'll keep it. - He raises his pinkie, waiting for she to interlace hers fingers with his, as a sign of promise.

- I promise. – And she interlaces her finger with his.

He sat on the next swing and started telling her:

-My father fought on the Vietnam War and when he came back, he was different. He started drinking. He become violent, he was always beating and insulting me and my mom, until yesterday. I was at the church helping Father John, and he beat on Jared, my brother. I said my mom we would live with our grandfather and she agreed. Last night she called; she said my father has a chance to be saved and she will be with him. I told this to my brother and he was happy because he may live again with our parents. – He felt a tear running down his cheek. – I was so mad about what he said, and I hurt him. My grandfather separated me, and slapped me on the face… I ran out there. I'm here for hours.

They stood quiet for a while and then she got up and hugged him.

-Everything's going to be ok. – She said smiling, looking at him, who started cleaning the tears.

-Can I tell you something? – He waited until she nodded. – I never played on a playground in my life.

-Well, today's your lucky day! Come. – She pulled him by hand to the slide.

He went down first. He felt the fresh air hitting him on the face and obliging him to close his eyes.

-That was cool! That's was…amazing!

-I'm going! – She said.

She descended and he was still sitting at the end of the slide. He turned around and they both fell on the ground, laughing. He got up and stretched his hand to help her getting up.

-You're ok?

-Fine! – She laughed.

-What's that?

-That's a seesaw. I sit this side. – She pointed to the part that was on the ground.

As soon as he sat, she went up, he was heavier.

-Let me go up now.

He opened his arm and closed his eyes. The lighter wind swayed his hair dark brown and short, and he also swayed his legs on the empty and laughed.

-How does it feel? – She asked.

-Like I'm touching on the sky, the best ever.

He laughed for feeling good, she laughed for making him feel good, and also because he was always making her laugh no matter what he said or done.

-Can we go to the swings again? I want to push you.

-Better, why don't we see who goes higher?

-Ok, but let me push you first.

He was pushing her; he loved to hear her laugh. They were so amused that they haven't notice that the sun was setting. Far, Temperance saw her parents, her brother and an old man with a boy approaching.

-My parents and Russell are coming. Aren't those your grandfather and brother?

-Yeah, I'm sorry for putting you in trouble.

-Oh my God Temperance, you're here. We thought something happened. – Max was worried that someone had kidnapped his daughter because of his law problems.

-I'm sorry dad. – She said hugging him. Her mother hugged her too, so a Russell.

Seeley was afraid to look at his grandfather. He thought he would be mad, but otherwise, he hugged him.

-I'm sorry, shrimp, I'm sorry for slap you. I'll never do that again.

-I deserve it, gramps. And, Jared, I'm forgiven? – He stretched his hand.

-Forgiven! – He said giving him a handshake.

-Piggyback? – He asked lowering.

Jared jumped to his back and when he noticed, Temperance, Russell and her parents had already gone home. He would see her tomorrow, and tomorrow would be him that would show her something that made her happy.

-Hey, gramps, can you sign us in on school tomorrow?

-Of course, I was thinking of doing it, but if you ask. But let me say, your girlfriend is really pretty!

-She's not my girlfriend!


	4. Chapter 4

Seeley jumped off the bed as soon as the sunshine beat on the window, passing carefully over Jared. He dressed quickly a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, a shirt that he had to roll up the sleeves above the elbows because the shirt was long sleeved, and putted on the sneakers, not even caring of tying the laces.

He felt so good and happy that morning that he wanted to awake up like that every day. He ran to the handrail of the stairs, and slid it down, sitting on it. He went to the kitchen, but his grandfather wasn't there. He grabbed one pie's slice and went outside, where he found his grandfather.

-Good morning. – He said, scaring his grandfather intentionally, that was watering the grass.

-Already up, shrimp? Well, today we have a lot to do. I don't know if you want to go with me to the school.

-You'll sign us?

-Yes, but anyway, then we'll buy a berth, because you and your brother can't sleep in the same old and shaky bed.

-He stretches a lot on bed!

Hank laughed at his grandson statement.

-Well, but you want to go with me to the school?

-There's no need.

-But go awake him up or he says he decide things without him knowing!

He ran upstairs again and shook his brother. He shook once, twice, three and a fourth time. He yelled his name and at the end of the sixth try, he awoke up scratching the eyes.

-Gramps is going to sign us to school; do you want to go with him?

-No. – And he covered again with the bed sheets, turned face down, sank his face on the pillow, and knelt on the bed.

-We can take advantage that gramps will go out and give a look in the attic full of stuff.

The words "attic" and "stuff" made Jared lift his head.

-I'll get dressed! – He said pulling the bed sheets away with the feet.

-There's a slice of pie on the fridge, then come outside, I'll be there with gramps.

In minutes, Jared and Seeley were waving to his grandfather that was leaving. As soon as the car moved away, they ran to the kitchen, grabbed two candles, which Seeley lit, and went to the attic.

-This is full of dust and cobwebs. – Jared said putting away the cobwebs with the hand. – Hey, Seeley, what's this? – Jared had found an envelope that said: "The assassination of Abraham Lincoln was carried out on Good Friday, April 14, 1865."

Seeley opened it and took a piece of a new paper and he read the underlined phrases:

- "THE Fourteenth of April is a dark day in our country's calendar. On that day four years ago the national flag was for the first time lowered at the bidding of traitors. (...) Beaten on every field of recognized warfare, treason outdid its very self, and killed our President. The man who lent himself to traitors for this vile purpose was JOHN WILKES BOOTH, who sold himself, it may be, partly for the pieces of silver, but chiefly for the infamous notoriety attaching to such an act. (...) A memory far more detestable is in store for JOHN WILKES BOOTH, who dared, by the commission of an infinitely greater sacrilege, to bring a whole people to tears."

-Booth? Is he of our family? – Jared asked.

-Maybe. But, for sure, John Wilkes Booth killed Abraham Lincoln, the 16th USA President.

-Why?

-I don't know. – He said keeping the small piece of paper inside of the envelope, surprised. – Let's just keep it where it was.

-Hey, look what I found now! – Jared shouted out.

-What?

-An instant camera. Brand new!

-Let me see that. – He said grabbing the camera. – Can I keep it?

-I found it!

-Oh, come on, you won't use it.

-Why do you always want what I found?

-Look better, you'll find something better than the camera.

-No, I won't!

-Come on, I help you.

Hidden very well behind big boxes, and close to the window, Jared found what he wanted: grandfather's old bicycle. Seeley had to admit he was a bit jealous, but he preferred the instant camera.

They both took the bicycle downstairs and grabbed an old piece of cloth and cleaned it up. The saddle was a bit higher to Jared and to him too, so he grabbed an open-end wrench and set it at a height that was good for both.

Jared was so happy that he jumped to the bicycle and tried to ride it. He tried, but the chain was so rusty that he fell on the ground.

-The bicycle is broken and old!

-With a bit of oil on the chain and on the brakes, and it will be like new.

After a while of being around the bicycle, Seeley asked:

-Try it now.

-Perfect! – He said.

-Gramps is coming, put the bicycle down. We are going out.

-Where are we going?

-Gramps is going to buy us a berth.

-Thank God, you stretch a lot in bed!

Seeley sighed; Jared is the one that wants the bed just for him.

-How far the store is? – Jared asked impatient.

-Not too far. – Hank said.

-Are we there yet? – He asked again.

-I'll be there soon.

Not even two minutes later, he was asking again:

-Are we there yet?

-I'll be there soon.

-Gramps, you answered me that, two minutes ago!

-And I said we would be there soon, I didn't told how much is soon!

-Gramps!

Hank laughed at Jared.

-We arrived, Jared.

During half an hour, Jared and Seeley, tried and jumped over almost the beds on the store. They always had that bed in mind, but they just had fun jumping all over the others.

On the rest of the afternoon, Jared rode the bike and Seeley stood sitting on the backyard, waiting for Temperance. She got home, left there the schoolbag and crossed the street to sit next to him.

-Smile! – He said taking her a photo. He seized it and shook it a little.

He showed her the photo:

-I have my eyes closed. I was not counting! – She took the camera from his hands. – Not it's my turn. Smile!

He putted two fingers in his mouth, stretched the cheeks to the side and putted his tongue out the mouth. They both laughed when she saw the photo.

-My turn! – He said.

She sat supporting the hands on the floor on her back and crossed the legs. Jared stopped the bicycle and walked slowly to her, and knelt on her back. Seeley took the photo and gave Jared some time for him to run. He showed her the photo and she looked back, there was no one there but on the photo Jared was behind her. Seeley rolled in the grass, laughing, clutching the belly.

-Gotcha! – She laughed after taking the photo.

-Why did you take this photo of me?

-For the one you took and my eyes were closed!

Jared appeared again.

-Take one of me. – He begged.

-Ok, ready…Done!

He showed his brother the photo. He had stretched his arms, trying to show muscles, which had not.

-Can I take one?

-Sure, you click here. – Seeley said showing him the button. He sat at the steps of the porch. – Come here Temperance. – She sat on the step down from the one he was, a bit on the middle of his legs, and both were supporting the elbows on his knees with the hands on jaw.

-Oops, took two photos! – Jared said.

At the end of the day, they had taken all the photos. He and Temperance lied face down on the grass and counted the photos.

-16, 17, 18. – He counted. – Impossible, there were supposed to be 20. – He kept one of the photos, the first they took together, the one on the porch's steps.

-I have the one that your brother took two photos of us.

-I have that one too.

And then they showed each other, it was the same photo.

-We should divide the photos; nine for me, nine for you. – She suggested.

They divided the photos, without argues. They had photos of them, only with her, or just with him.

-I haven't told you: my grandfather signed my brother and me on school. He said I could get in your class!

-Good, that's good.

-So…we're friends? – He asked a bit afraid.

-Best friends! – She corrected. – You'll never stop being my best friend, won't you?

-No, I'll be your best friend for ever ever ever ever ever ever ever ever!

-Good, because I'll be your best friend for that long, or even more! – He leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek. – See you tomorrow at school?

-Yes.

He stood there, lying on the backyard, seeing her go home. He led the hand to the cheek and stroked it. He felt his cheek hot, and he was pretty sure that red too. He smiled and looked at the photo of them:

-I'll never let you go, you're my best friend!

He joined his photos and went to his room. He had been so amusing during the day that he haven't notice that the berth had been delivered. He grabbed a bit of duct tape, climbed the ladder and sat on his bed, pasting the photos on the wall.

Now he felt even more that that is a beginning of a new life…

**THE END. I hope reviews now that my story is complete. I want to know what you think…**


End file.
